


Worried Love

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Caline Is Already In Love, Cigarettes, Crying, Dinner, F/F, Grading Papers, Hurt, I Ship It, Oversleeping, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sadness, See Last Chapter, Set After Zombizou, Swearing, Texting, Working Mendeleiev, Worried Caline, probably will have spelling mistakes, she just doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Caline starts to worry Mendeleiev is working herself too hard





	1. Texts At 10 P.M.

_10:00 P.M._

_Caline: I didn't get a chance to thank you for my birthday present today. Sorry about that but I'll like to thank you now_

 

_10:10 P.M._

_Mendeleiev: You're welcome, now please don't disturb me. I'm trying to grade papers._

_Caline: You're still at school???_

 

_10:12 P.M._

_Mendeleiev: Yes_

_Caline: It's 10:12  P.M! Are you not tried?_

 

_10:20 P.M._

_Mendeleiev: No_

_Caline: How?_

_Mendeleiev: I've been running on coffee and cigarettes for the past 5_ hours.I'm fine

 

10:21 P.M.

Caline: 1. Cigaret _tes are not healthy for you 2. I really think you should go home_

 

_10:26 P.M._

_Mendeleiev: 1. I know cigarettes are not healthy, I'm not an idiot. 2. I'm not going home, I have papers to grade._

_Caline: I know you have papers to grade, but you should be at home in bed. You can grade them in the morning before school opens. I'll even help you. I-wait, did you even eat anything for dinner?_

 

_10:35 P.M._

_Mendeleiev: Look, I only have a few more papers to grade and then I'll go home. Now can you please leave me alone_

_Caline: I'm sorry that I disturbed you. I'm just worried abo ut you._

 

_10:42 P.M._

_Mendeleiev: Stop worrying. I'm fine_

_Caline: If you say so. Good night._

 

_11:00 P.M._

_Mendeleiev: Good night_


	2. The Call

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Paris and Caline Bustier practically danced into her classroom.

"Good morning class" said Caline as she entered the classroom.

"Good morning Miss. Bustier" responded her students.

"I'm happy to see you all. Just like everyday, we will start with giving compliments to each other" she said cheerfully. "Adrien and Nino you two go first."

But before the two students could even begin speaking, a knock was heard on the classroom door.

"Come in" Caline said and the door opened. 

A girl with dark blue hair, brown eyes, and had a light blue shirt on with a cloud on it walked in. It was Mireille Caquet from Ms. Mendeleiev's class.

"Um, Miss. Bustier, I-we-no..." she was nervous. Caline gave her a smile to encourage her.

The smile seemed to work and Mireille started talking again. "Class has started and Ms. Mendeleiev isn't here..."

Caline's eyes widened and she felt her heart skip a beat. Mendeleiv was never out. Never!

"...and we don't know what to do" Mireille said.

Caline was usually a positive person, but at the moment nothing positive was coming to her mind. Was Mendeleiev hurt? Did she get akumatized? 

Snapping out of her thoughts she could hear her class talking about Mendeleiev being out and she saw Mireille looking nervous again.

Taking a deep breath and hoping nothing bad happened to her friend, she turned to her class.

Clapping her hands, she said "Ok class, please be good while I go figure it out where Ms. Mendeleiev is."

Her class quieted down and Caline walked out of her class with Mireille. Pulling out her phone, she went to her contacts and found Mendeleiev. She tapped the name and started calling her.

'Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up'

She was so distracted by her thoughts that she barley heard a small tired "Hello?" on the other line.

She breathed a sigh of relief and said "Where are you?"

"In bed...why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"It's 8:50 A.M." Caline said

"Shit."

Mendeleiev hung up and Caline sighed. Turning to Mireille she said "She'll be here soon. She just overslept. Go back to class and tell your friends she'll be here soon."

Mireille smiled and said "yes Miss. Bustier" 

Caline was happy that Mendeleiev was okay and nothing bad happened to her. But she also knew the only reasons she overslept was because she was at the school late grading papers while drinking coffee and smoking. She would have to have a talk with her after school.


	3. The Talk After School

Caline loved Mendeleiev's classroom. Of course she loved her own classroom, but there was something about Mendeleiev's classroom that she loved. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

Walking into Mendeleiev's classroom after the school day had ended made her nervous. She wasn't sure why she was nervous, her and Mendeleiev were friends. They had talked plenty of times, so why was she was so nervous? 

Mendeleiev was erasing her board when Caline walked in. School had finally ended and all the students had went home. It was peaceful and quiet. She can finally sit at her desk, smoke a cigarette, and relax.

However relaxing never came as she turned around to see a smiling Caline in her classroom.

"Can I help you Caline?"; Mendeleiev said. Not even trying to hide her annoyance.

Most people would think Mendeleiev was being rude, and okay maybe she was being rude, but Caline knew that was how she was. After all, that was how she normally greeted people and Caline was no exception.

"You overslept today."

"I know I did" Mendeleiev responsed, still clearly annoyed. 

Caline sighed, she was going make this difficult wasn't she. Well, she would just have to tell her. "Well-I-the reason-I think"

'Why am I stuttering?' Caline thought. She had never stuttered in front of Mendeleiev before.

Mendeleiev, who was already annoyed became even more annoyed. "Spit it out Caline!"

Caline jumped slightly. She nodded and took a deep breath. "I think the reason you overslept is because you were up late last night grading papers."

Caline wasn't sure what she was expecting Mendeleiev to say, but she wasn't expecting her to say "No, it's not."

"W-what?"

Mendeleiev shook her head and said "It's not. I have stayed up here in the past grading papers. I never overslept during those times." Mendeleiev bent down and reached into her desk drawer.

"But you only were here until 7 or 8 PM those times. This time you were up here until 11." Caline said concerned. "Not to mention you were drinking coffee and smoking." Her eyes made contact with the cigarette pack Mendeleiev pulled out of her desk drawer.

Mendeleiev once again shook her head. "It's not the reason I overslept."

Caline sighed. Mendeleiev could be stubborn at times, and she sure was being stubborn now. She looked down, trying to think of what to do next.

"Huh, that's odd." Caline looked up to see Mendeleiev had her cigarette pack open and was staring at it. "I don't have any left."

'She doesn't even remember smoking the last one?' Caline thought, concerned.

"You most have smoked the last one last night."

Mendeleiev nodded "I must have." She dropped the pack in trash. "I will buy another pack at the store and then come back here."

Caline's eyes widened. "y-you're grading papers here again?" Mendeleiev nodded. "Let me help you."

"I don't need you're he-"

"Please don't say that." Caline cut her off. "you do need my help. Last night you were up until 11, because you were grading them all by yourself. If I help you, we can get it done a lot quicker. And instead of staying here, we can grade them at my house. I'll even cook dinner for me & you." there was no way Caline was letting her not eat anything two nights in a row.

Mendeleiev sighed. On one hand, she didn't want help grading papers and she preferred to be alone, but on the other hand Caline was her friend who was offering to help her. Besides, accepting her offer would get her out of classroom a lot quicker...

"Okay fine, you can help me and we will do at you're house."

Caline smiled and she felt her heart warm. She felt like jumping until the air of happiness. It wasn't until she looked at Mendeleiev to see her staring at her eye widened, that she realized she HAD jumped into the air. Oops...

"Right..."Mendeleiev said before clearing her throat. "I will be at you're house at 5. Now can you please leave."

Caline nodded and said "Okay, see you there" and left the classroom smiling.

As she left Mendeleiev sighed. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

On the other side of the door, Caline smiled. 'Tonight will be great.'


	4. Before The Dinner (Mendeleiev)

Mendeleiev exited the store with a newly bought pack of cigarettes in her hand. Opening the pack she took one out and placed it in her mouth. She used her lighter to light the cigarette. Letting the smoke sit in her mouth for a few seconds before blowing it out, she sighted in comfort.

She checked her watch, it was now 6 PM, she still had another hour before the dinner at Caline's house. Taking another drag on the cigarette, she wondered why she had decided to go to her house and let her help her with grading papers. 

It wasn't that she didn't like Caline, she did like her. She liked her much more than all the other teachers in the school. It was just that Mendeleiev preferred to be alone. She didn't like to be around people too much, which was not a good quality for a teacher. She knew that, and she didn't care.

And Caline was well...overly-nice? Too-caring? Too-positive?

Caline was all of those things and it annoyed her. She could at least sorta understand the first 2(which was hard to), but she could never understand the last 1. Maybe a year ago it was understandable, but now it wasn't. How can somebody be so positive when there is a terrorist in the city using butterflies to turn people into supervillains?

Hawk Moth...

She took a drag on the cigarette, letting the smoke sit in her mouth a little longer this time.

He had akumatized Caline into Zombizou yesterday. Zombizou had entered her classroom looking for Chloe. She hadn't realized it at first, but when she did realize that the grey-skinned villain was Caline, it hurt. Her friend who always tried to remain positive was akumatized. It hurt her to think about it. Of course she would never tell Caline that, she could only imagine how she would react.

Caline had once told her she believes there is good in everybody, but Mendeleiev didn't believe that. With people like Hawk Moth in the city, she was sure Caline was dead-wrong about that. She took another drag on the cigarette and put it out. Her mind flashed-back to one of the texts Caline sent her last night. 

"1. Cigarettes are not healthy for you" part of the text had read. Like she had said in her text back, Mendeleiev was not an idiot. She knew smoking wasn't good for her and she was not proud of herself for taking up that horrible habit, but... it helped with stress. Maybe one day she could be able to quit, but not now with all this stress she had. Until then she would have to cigarettes and hope she won't get cancer from it.

She walked over to her car and got in. She looked at stack of papers in the passengers seat and sighed.

Maybe it was right to accept Caline's help. Deep down she knew that she would be at the school until 11 again grading the papers. She still didn't believe it was the reason she overslept and she would still rather be alone, but it would be nice to have dinner tonight and have help. She did appreciate Caline for offering to help her and cooking dinner for the both of them.

Not that she would ever tell Caline that. She flashed-back to Caline jumping into the air after she had told her she can help her with grading papers. She did not want to see that again.

Starting up the car, she allowed herself to smile a little before starting up the drive to Caline's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rewatching Zombizou and I noticed Mendeleiev was shocked when Zombizou says "No? Oh well". Perhaps she realized it was Caline and was shocked that her friend was akumatized. That's what I'm going with in this fic. Next chapter will be Caline's Before The Dinner. Also Mendeleiev said she had to be at Caline's house at 7, but last chapter she said 5. Hmm...


	5. Before The Dinner (Caline)

Caline was so excited.

She could barley contain herself from dancing and jumping as she cooked the roasted chicken for the dinner.

'Mendeleiev is going to love it.' she thought happily. She had started the chicken so it'll be done by the time Mendeleiev would arrive.

It was currently 4:30. 30 more minutes.

* * *

 

It was now 5:00 and the chicken was done. Mendeleiev hadn't arrived yet, but Caline didn't worry. She shouldn't expect Mendeleiev to show up at exactly 5:00.

* * *

It was now 5:10 and Mendeleiev still hadn't arrived.

'Maybe she is running a little late.' Caline thought hopefully.

* * *

It was now 5:30 and still no sign of Mendeleiev.

 _It is 5:30 and you said you would be here at 5._ _The food is done._

She sent a text to Mendeleiev, hoping that Mendeleiev had just forgotten and not...

Her phone went off, and she picked up it up in a hurry, but it was just a stupid news alert. Sighing, she put it back down and waited.

* * *

5:45 and nothing.

_Are you still coming?_

_No response._

* * *

6:00

_Mendeleiev please answer me._

* * *

6:15

_Please_

* * *

By 6:30 she had lost hope that Mendeleiev was coming and ate the now cold chicken by herself. She felt tears in her eyes and tried to blink them awayt, but she lost control and the tears started rolling down her face. 

She put her face face in her arms and started to sob. She felt hurt and alone. She had really wanted to help Mendeleiev, her friend and spend time with her. She wanted Mendeleiev to have dinner, she wanted Mendeleiev to stop smoking, she wanted Mendeleiev to have a good nights sleep and not overwork herself grading papers. She wanted her friend to-

Friend. Mendeleiev was her friend, right?

Her mind went to a text Mendeleiev had sent her and what she had said today.

" _Now can you please leave me alone."_ the text had said.

"Now can you please leave" she had said today.

Did Mendeleiev not like her? Had she only said she would come to her house at 5 to get her to leave?  Was that it?

With those thoughts in her head, she started to cry harder

Her heart hurt. It didn't feel like she had lost a friend.

It felt like she had lost something more.

* * *

 

At 7:00, she heard her doorbell ring. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned in the comments of the last chapter, but I originally planned for Mendeleiev to show up on time and I can't really say the rest because of spoilers for next chapter. Also now that I think about it, the title "Before the Dinner" kinda loses purpose here since Caline ends up eating the dinner
> 
> Be sure to leave your thoughts of this chapter in the comments


	6. Author Note

So....it's time to be honest with all of you. And I suppose I should start from the beginning.

The original idea for this fic was for it to be a one chapter fic of Mendeleiev smoking in her classroom after school and for Caline to catch her. Mendeleiev would tell her she smokes because she is so stressed and Caline would tell her there is a different way to deal with stress. The different way to deal with stress would have led to some rated M things.

Somehow it went from a one chapter fic to a muti-chapter thing of falling in love and stuff like that. Plans for the story started to change and I had to think of new ideas for the chapters because I was changing plans so much. Like how Mendeleiev was going to show up to Caline's house on time and the would have dinner instead of Caline eating the (cold) dinner by herself.

I started trying to work on chapter 6 and I kept giving up and erasing it. I kept trying to start over on it, but the same thing happened again & again. It wasn't until toda that I realized I didn't want to write this fic anmore. I just want to end it.

I actually do still ship Mendeleiev & Caline, and I still want to make fics about them. But only one chapter fics of them being a couple and not muti-chapter fics.

I would like to apologize to the fans of this fic for ending this fic without a proper ending and without seeing Mendeleiev & Caline becoming a couple. I really wanted to continue this fic and make them a couple, but I just can't.

I don't know what else to say except for I'm sorry and I hope you understand.


End file.
